No Need To Question My Love
by kiwi4me
Summary: A mistake that haunts him to the state of sadness... he must tell her... but will she still love him? SasuSaku...


No Need to Question Our Love

_By Kiwi4me_

* * *

Um... this is a one shot, probably, with the couple Sasuke and um... Sakura... not really big on this couple but... i wrote this awhile ago with another coupple in mind but it seems more of these two... hopefully...

* * *

It was a sad and gloomy day as the rain falls down from the sky onto the ground with splashes and plops. While everyone was inside staying nice and warm, one man stood out in the streets facing the sky. His hands were clenched tightly as water from the rain sipped in between his fingers. He was gritting his teeth as his face embraced the falling rain. It seems as if tears were falling from his eyes coinciding with the rain drops. His dark hair was covering most of his face as he stood in the same still position for what seems like hours. Finally, he lowered his face as his clenched fingers loosen his grip. His whole body seemed to slouch forward as if he was tired or exhausted from a recent event. He walked slowly to the sidewalk, with every step he took, splashes of water flies into the air as if in slow motion.

He finally reached the house he was heading toward. He stood in front of the door on the porch staring at it. His clothes were dripping to the floor seeping through the cracks of the porch. He lifts his hand slowly, hesitating, thinking, _Should I… will she…_ He began second guessing himself wondering what ifs and maybes. He then decided that this was best and knocked the door politely two times. He waited anxiously and nervously for the door to be opened. He turned around about to head out when someone opened the door.

"Hey…" a girl's voice said surprisingly. He turned to see the girl he was waiting to speak too all morning. She smiled politely at him and then asked why he was so wet. He just looked at her for a few second taking in the beauty of what was in front of him at the moment. He gulped down his pain and sadness as he replied, "It's raining…" She just smiled and nodded at him as she invited him inside. He refused stating that he was too wet to enter her home but she insisted 

and he gave in. He stood in the front way of the house admiring the surrounding for the last time, _maybe_. She left and brought back an outfit he could change into as she dries the wet clothes he is wearing. As he changed his clothes, he thought back in his mind what he has done, _if it was worth it in the end…_ He sat on the couch waiting for her to return anxiously. When she entered she sat close to him grabbing his hand. He looked at her surprised, yet touched. He lifts her hand and kissed it softly not facing her as he spoke slowly.

"I need to tell you something…" he sad closing in his grip on her hand. He moved his fingers on her hand feeling the softness of her skin. She looked at him and asked for him to continue with what he wanted to say. He hesitated a moment, then released her hand and as he lift his head to look at her, he saw a beautiful face. Eyes big and beautiful yet confused. He couldn't help but look away as he felt tears forming around his eyes. He was silent for awhile retracing his thoughts, trying to say the right things for her to understand his mistake. He finally broke the silence and her anxiousness. "I…" he looked at her and said, "… It's over!" Before lowering his face, he felt as if he wasn't worthy enough for someone so beautiful, so smart, and so perfect.

He lost control on his tears and they fell fast and hard down his face to his chin, dripping onto the jeans he was wearing. He waited anxiously for her response. He suddenly felt tears, beside his, fell and splashed onto his hand. He looked up to see her beautiful eyes filled with tears and sadness. He began to reach his hand toward her but stopped and lowered his head as his tears slowly fell now. She asked "WHY?" over and over as he tried to ignore her questions, shakes and begs. She sat there so close to him crying, pouring out her heart to him, waiting for him to give her a hug of love, but he never did. He sat there guilty yet knowing that this was the best, _for her_.

She couldn't believe why he would do this, why he would break her heart. Was all those times he said he loves her a lie, a fake? She shook it out of her mind. She grabbed his shirt and with her other hand lifted his face toward her. He was surprised and was now facing her. She kissed him passionately as tears touched his face, sliding down together with his dried up ones. He fell onto the couch unable to balance himself. She stopped kissing him yet stayed on top of him, knowing that the only way to make her get off was to push her off. She stared into his dark colored eyes questioning him.

"Why… don't you love me anymore?" she said wanting to cry once more. He couldn't believe his eyes; she really wanted to be with him… even though he is breaking her heart. He closed his eyes and faced away from her and forced himself to lie, "No I don't." She stood on top of him shocked as her grip on his shirt tightens with anger.

"I still love you… and I know you love me too!" she said breaking the silence in the air. He turned to face her asking his self why she is still fighting for his love. Before he could say anything against her, he was shocked at what she said after. "What do you want? I'll do it… do you want sex…?" She asked determined to do whatever it takes to keep him with her. He couldn't believe his ears, she is offering his body to him for his affection, why is he so cold to her?

He grabbed her, pulling her in close to his heart. She was surprised yet accepts what he wanted her to do. "I'm sorry but… we can't stay together… I made a stupid mistake…" She weeps into his chest asking why, whatever he did she would forgive; he answered saying that he just isn't the right guy for her. She lifts her head wide eyed and confused. "You are…" she explained, "I love you, you're everything I would need and want in a man… there is no one else but you." She 

smiled and assured him with a kiss. His heart felt weak and he was filled with gratefulness and happiness. He kissed back softly assuring her that there was no one else but her who he loves. They embraced one another and kissed once again.

_I guessed there was nothing to worry about… but still… I feel as though… there are others who are better than me…More intelligent, more money, and a better future… someone who won't hurt her… like I have…_

_Yet she chose me out of the rest… I am thankful… grateful… and filled with joy… something I haven't felt with anyone else…_

_I'll cherish this moment for the rest of my life… _

_I'm happy as long as she is by my side…_

* * *

Written by: _kiwi4me_

Please Review! Much Love!


End file.
